


Reborn Anew

by toganeshiro



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toganeshiro/pseuds/toganeshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey wasn't satisfied waking up as a seraph, but Mikleo helped him get around with that. ― written for SormikWeek2016, Day 7: Purity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn Anew

  ** _Reborn Anew_ **

**_Tales of Zestiria © Bandai Namco_ **

_Written for **SormikWeek2016, Day 7:** Malevolence/ **Purity** (Choice, Identity)_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

"I'm still upset, you know?"

Mikleo twitched his eyebrows when he heard Sorey's voice. Eyes still closed, he pulled Sorey closer. His nose nuzzled against the younger seraph's shoulder. He groaned, letting his partner know he's listening.

Sorey brushed the long silvery blue hair on Mikleo's back, sweeping them away from Mikleo's face, showing his circlet on his forehead. His fingers caressed the back of his neck with most affection, "Why was I reborn a seraph?"

The hint of regret in Sorey's tone forced Mikleo to rub his eyes open. His eyes were heavy and he's still struggling from falling back asleep. But he tried to say something in his sleepy voice. "You'd rather live... as a human?"

"No!" Sorey belted, "I'm glad I was reborn a seraph if that means I won't have to leave you. But..."

Mikleo finally managed to get his eyes open, he eyed at Sorey's pout. "Then why?" he stammered. What could be bothering his mind? Mikleo, for one, was grateful Sorey woke up as a seraph. If he still happened to be a human, then parting would be unavoidable.

"It was such a chance that I could be reborn as a different being, so I was kinda hoping I could be a goblin or a Cyclopz."

At least... that sentence succeeded in fully waking him up.

He pinched Sorey's abdomen. "Ouch! What was that for, Mikleo!?" Sorey flinched and pulled away; rubbing the spot Mikleo had pinched him. He cringed in pain and eyes watery. Mikleo sighed; he could take on beatings and wounds from hellions, but cried from being pinched?

"That was for waking me up for this kind of thing." He sat up on the bed and rubbed his temple.

"Oh, but I'm serious, Mikleo!" Sorey hugged Mikleo's waist, pulling him back to bed.

After sleeping for centuries, forgetting about everything, then struggling so hard to recover his lost memories; Mikleo couldn't believe Sorey still remembered about the goblin thingy. He never thought he'd hear about this again centuries after.

"Don't tell me you carried over the memories about the goblins even after you woke up a seraph?" Mikleo glared at him, eyebrows knitted.

Sorey waved hastily, "Of course not, Mikleo!" He quickly sat up and hugged Mikleo from behind. "You know that can't be right! I only remembered about it minutes ago, I swear!"

He buried his face on Mikleo's neck and gave him several kisses on the nape. He sneaked a glance at him and saw Mikleo's lips tugged a bit. Sorey sighed in relief.

The water seraph chuckled under his breath, he tapped Sorey's arm, "Let go of me, I need to get clothed."

Mikleo picked up the clothes cluttered on the floor and divided them into Sorey's and his own. Sorey sat cross-legged as he watched Mikleo putting on his garments. He loved the way Mikleo gracefully slipped into his inners, with the marks Sorey gave him left unhidden.

"You want to help me with my hair?" Mikleo grabbed his bag and rummaged inside for a hair brush. He threw it to Sorey before dropping his bag back to the floor. Sorey scooted towards the edge of the bed while Mikleo secured his seat on the floor.

"I wish seraphim can shoot laser from their eyes like those Cyclopz we encountered on Hexen Isle."

Mikleo groaned, "This again?"

"But, they're awesome! I could be the first seraph with lasers! A laser seraph, oh that sounds cool!" Sorey rejoiced. Mikleo looked up, leaning on the edge of the bed while eyeing Sorey's beaming smile. "Imagine both of us can shoot lasers, we'll be invincible! I bet everyone will be so jealous!" Sorey added.

"I doubt anyone will. And leave me out of it."

Sorey grinned, "If laser's too much for you, we can be goblin seraphs!"

"I can't say anything about becoming goblin seraph. But I can help you build the cart you love so much." Mikleo pulled Sorey's face closer and gave him a peck on his lips. "And you're forgetting my hair."

"Oh!" Sorey gestured sorry and continued tending Mikleo's hair, "Let's make a big one, so both of us can ride on it together!"

"As you wish, Mister Goblin Seraph."

Sorey nodded excitedly, "And what about my laser?"

"I... can't help you with that."

* * *

  ** _End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> a/n1: I wanted to write tainted AU because the prompt just begs for itttt!! but I cancelled the idea. I need more time to understand their tainted version's characters, so I decided to go with purity.
> 
> a/n2: I love Sorey's battle comments on the goblins. and when I read enemy book where Sorey said something like "I want to be the first goblin Shepherd!" on one of the goblins and "Why don't Shepherds get laser eyes, Lailah?" on Cyclopz, I literally hugged my tv and rubbed my face on it. tHIS PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD. and that's, how this drabble came out of my head.
> 
> a/n3: thanks for reading!


End file.
